


Beat of the drum

by GalaxySong



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent gets dragged out by his flat mates to see a band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat of the drum

When Kent had got home from work he had been planning on going to bed even if it was only seven o’clock. He had been working a case for three days and couldn't think of anything better than his nice warm bed. His flat mates had been having none of that and had dragged him see a rock band in some back street bar. After a couple of red bulls and then a couple of pints he was glad he had come out and after the band had finished they ended up in the dinjy back room were the band had got ready. Sally was friends with the lead singer and so they had all squeezed into the tiny room for a couple of drinks. 

He had no idea how he ended up in the drummers lap kissing him like his life depended on it, probably had something to do with exhaustion and that fourth pint. He shivered as a hand sneaked up under his T-shirt, running over his flat stomach up to his chest. Kent had forgot all about every one else in the tiny room until there was a wolf whistle making him pull reluctantly away, although he was happy to note that the hand stayed firmly under his t shirt.

“God Kent, it's good to see a bit of the old you back,” Sally told him from her spot on the couch across from him.

Kent moved so he could see her better but was happy to stay in drummer boys lap, he probably should have found out his name. 

“What do you mean, the old me?” He asked confused.

“Come on Kent, when is the last time you really did anything like this. When we all moved in together you were the most wild out of us all. Now it's suits and bed by eight.”

Kent snorted “I only go to bed that early when I’ve been at work for 30 hours straight you know that. I know things are different but I'm still me.” 

Sally nodded “Yeah I know but we miss you some times little guy.”

Joe and Mitchell his other flat mates nodded in agreement.

“Here’s to the old Kent, may we see more of him.” Mitchell said raising his glass. The other followed suit even the band members.

Kent laughed “You make it sound like I have a split personality.” But he still took a drink from his pint. 

 

He spent the rest of the night laughing and drinking and occasionally snogging the face of drummer boy who's name he found out was Rhys. When they finally got kicked out the pub at closing time the others were trying to figure out where to go next but Kent decided he had a much better idea.

“Rhys, I’ve got a half bottle of Jack Daniels back at mine. If your interested.” 

“That sounds like a great idea.” 

He ignored the cat calls as he grabbed the other man's hand and pulled him towards the taxi rank. 

 

Kent woke up with a groan the next day, his head ached and he had forgotten to close the curtains last night. The sunlight streaming into his room was what had woken him. He was about to shuffle out of bed to close the curtains when he spotted the man in bed next to him. It took him a second to remember who the hell it was but then it all came back to him. The pub and the drink and then inviting Rhys back here. Even better the sex, it had been way to long since he had gotten laid but he had definitely made up for that last night. He worried for a second that last night had been a mistake but then blurry green eyes blinked open at him and then he smiled and Kent couldn't help but smile back.

“Hey, what time is it?” Rhys asked running a hand through his black hair that was sticking up in every direction. 

“Still early and I have the day off so you can go back to sleep if you want.” Kent told him. 

A hand travelled up the inside of his thigh making him bite his lip. “Or we could do something else.”

Rhys moved so that he was mostly on top of him and he groaned when he felt how hard he was pressed against his belly. 

When he started to thrust against him Kent let out a strangled moan and grabbed for his hips, encouraging him. 

He pulled him into a kiss biting at his bottom lip before licking into his mouth. They rocked against each other and he moaned when Rhys increased there pace. Kent wrapped his legs around his waist. He was sure there was a joke in there about drummers having good rhythm but he was to blissed out to make it. 

 

Rhys kissed down his neck and bit down and sucked on his shoulder before pulling away and licking the mark he had left. That did it for Kent, he came hard enough that his vision blurred and he might have shouted Rhys' name but he wasn't sure. He reached down and wrapped a hand around Rhys’ hard cock and a couple of strokes was enough to have him spilling all over his hand. 

 

Kent unwrapped his legs from the other man's waist, while they both tried to get there breath back. He was sure they should go in for a shower before they woke up glued to each other but he was already nodding off again with Rhys nuzzling into his chest. Kent smiled and wrapped his arms around the other man, he would have to thank Sally later for dragging him out last night.


End file.
